Ice Queen
by Mayaik's
Summary: Rachel had no money and when she finds a job is to work at the Fabray House. There she meets the girl she hates, fears and love. Faberry.
1. to Serve us

Hey there, this is the first Faberry I make. Hopefully this would be as good as it was on my mind.

Disclairmer.. Glee does not belong to me…sadly...we all know if one of us did Finchel would be banned =)

* * *

><p><span>Ice Queen<span>

Chapter 1: To Serve us

So here I was. My first day in the Fabray House.

Everyone says every story has a beginning, and it's true, but I'm not going to start since my birthday. No, I'm going to start when I was 18 years old. I'm Rachel Berry and this is my story.

I had two amazing parents, they were Hiram and Leroy, my both male parents. I was proud of them even when it was not that common, they loved me so much and that was enough for me. I was the older sister of Brittany-17 year old- and Taylor-5 year old-the baby girl. All of us were from my fathers, or that's what they tell us, well I don't care, I'm happy with the family I have family.

Talking about my family, we didn't have a lot of money, we lived a simple life, taking care of each other and staying always together. My dad Hiram, worked on the multi millionaire house of the Fabray about three years ago, while my daddy Leroy, lived to be carpenter.

I had took the decision of help them economically since I was younger, and since the last couple years I worked in all kind of jobs, no matter how low they pay, no matter how far it was from home, I always took the job. My last job was in a restaurant, but they closed it so I was now unemployed.

I got in a Public college here, I wanted to be an actress, I loved how I could be different persons showing different feelings. It was amazing. I liked it a lot, but like most all the things in this world I needed the money and a scholarship wasn't enough.

I was lucky when, Richard, the Fabray's driver wanted to go to another city leaving his post empty. My dad didn't waste any minute to tell me about it, so I had an interview with Mrs. Fabray the next day. Who could have imagined that be the start of everything?

Mrs. Judy Fabray, blonde hair and deep green eyes, a very elegant woman but she was stuck up, haughty and selfish as she is beautiful. She explained what I was supposed to do in my job. She told me, that unlike my dad and my sister -who recently got a job here-, I had to sleep in the house because my services could be used at night as well at day.

The job was almost half time, because in the morning I was studding and I could start when the afternoon began. She let me know too, that all the absence to my classes wasn't her problem. So it was just me.

I just said yes. I needed the money and that way I could help my family. The next day, I took all my belongings –a few- to my new room, at least it was bigger that the one in my house. Later I went to college to change my schedule so I could work in the mornings so I have the rest of the day free to work with the Fabrays. Luckily I didn't have a problem doing it.

Everything was set. I was ready. This was beginning of a new life.

Now I was here, in front of this big door. There was my destiny.

My dad let me in after a few seconds ringing the bell. It made me feel happy to see him here, at least I wasn't alone. Well until five pm, later I'll be completely alone in this house. I've have seen this beautiful place every time I was here, but I've never set a foot inside.

The house, no It was _mansion._ It was like a castle, immensely large, with gorgeous sculptures and ornaments. My dad got me out of my daze, he show me the way to the kitchen, In there he told me that after lunch Mrs. Fabray wanted to see me.

"Good Morning" I said when I was in front of her.

"You're in time, girl" she said not even paying attention to my greeting. She just stood there staring me with that snobby look. "I hope it stays that way. I don't like tardiness. My daughter will be out of the school in half an hour. Go pick her up. Ask your dad for the school address, I doubt you get lost. Is the only school with the best prestige in the entire town"

I had imagine how stuck up she could be, but I never guessed it would be that bad. She was just full of herself. I just hate this kind of people. They believe they can have it all just because they have money. They're so wrong. And of course I knew where that freaking school was. It was impossible not to see it when there was such a big building.

Trying to control myself, I just nodded and took the keys she gave me and went to the garage. Now I was struck, the luxury of the three cars there was just wow, they really have money and didn't mind to show it of. The one I'd drive was black. This wasn't the first time I drive, but it was a big difference between driving a truck than driving this care. With a dreamy look I turned on the car and went to pick up the princess.

I got to the _best school in town_ with a few minutes to spare. I waited till I heard the bell ring, and then the boys and girls started to leave. I didn't tried to find Mrs. Fabray's daughter, because I didn't knew her, and my dad told me she'll come to me because of the car. So here I was waiting for her outside the car, with my eyes fixed on the keys in my hands, playing nervously with them.

"Hello" I heard a soft voice.

I lifted my sight to the person who had greeted me, and I swear for a moment I thought I was dead and woke up in haven. This young woman was beautiful, beyond description. She was like an angel. Her long blonde hair fell above her shoulders, with curls at the end, it was perfect. Her hazel eyes were accompanied with thick eyelashes, but didn't take the beauty of her eyes, no it made her hypnotizing. Her cheeks looked soft, and pink, she was like dream, she was a _princess. _I wonder what is she thinking about? I've never met someone like her.

"You must be Hiram's daughter" I just stared, I didn't remember how to talk, what I was teenage boy? I guess she knew what she did to me, because now in her face was that cocky smile that showed me she was just like her mother. "I'm Quinn Fabray"

"Good afternoon, miss" I greeted her when I was out of my daze.

I hurried to open the back door for her. She just ignored me, she didn't say anything not even a thank you.

We got to the house in short time. I was out of the car so fast and opened the door for her to get out. Again, no thank was said, but she looked at me with a expression I couldn't decipher.

"Quinn, go change your clothes. We have dinner with the Hudson." Mrs. Fabray ordered her daughter while she got closer to us.

I realized, her face changed when she took the order of her mother, she kept walking to the door.

"Hey girl, ¿what are you doing standing here? ¡help my daughter with her back pack!" I immediately gave her my hand for her to give me the mentioned object not knowing what else to do.

The blonde girl didn't object, she lent me the bag and I put it on my shoulder.

"Hurry" said her mother. "And you girl, when you're done leaving the bag in her room, I want you down here immediately"

I just nodded without saying a word. I followed Miss Fabray to the second floor to her room. She didn't say anything too. When we got to the threshold of a big door, she stopped.

"Leave it there" her voice sounded like she was mad "¿Did you think I was going to let you in?"

I didn't answer. I just nodded, just like I did with her mom. I gave her the school bag.

The last thing she did before she leave and close the door in my face was: a look that could kill me with her cold hazel eyes.

She was an Ice queen. Yes, I was in a house when there was money as much as haughtiness

I drove, following every instruction Mrs. Fabray gave me, to a mansion big and full of luxury as her own mansion. I park the car in the huge garage and did my role of opening and closing doors so my bosses could easily be out and in the car.

"Get back to the house now and at 10 o'clock you have to be here to take us back." That was her last order.

I got back to the house and my dad was outside beside my sister, ready to go. I said bye to them giving them a kiss and greetings for daddy and Taylor.

I was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water when a girl, a very beautiful girl with a uniform came in. She stared at me for a while, the got closer with a kind smile on her face.

"Hey" she said "You're the new _Chauffer_"

"Yes" I don't know why but I just smiled at this.

"I didn't know we'd have a young and pretty chofer, let alone a girl"

"Thanks" I look in her eyes, they were blue. "I didn't know they'd have a beautiful woman like you here either"

Well with girls, I always had lucky. My family knew I was gay, and they were ok, come on living with my _Oh so normal_ parents they were happy for me, but they always asked me when I would have a serious relationship. Maybe someday.

"I think you and me will be the best of friends. ¿What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry"

"My name is Kayla" She got closer to me, just a few inches away. She knew how to make someone anxious. With my hand I trace her lips then I kissed her cheek.

"Nice to meet you" I could see her blushing, she was really pretty.

We talk about a lot of things, about life and I told her about my dad working here, about my studies. I learned she worked half time, same as me, she sleeped here, except Wednesday and she was a junior in high school.

The girl was really easy going and nice, she was really smart and I'm sure she likes me for the way she looked at me. Maybe we can do something about it.

The phone rang and Kayla answered the call as fast as she could, seconds later she said it was for me, from the Miss.

"¿Yes?" I said when I had the phone on my hand.

"Come here right now, you're getting me out of this" Was her answer. She didn't let me talk to her, she just hung up.

"¿Is something wrong?" Kayla asked really worried when I got in the kitchen

"The Miss wants me to get her" I explained "See ya"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded.

When I got to the Hudson house, I quickly find Miss Fabray, who was near the road. I stopped in front of her. I didn't have the time get out of the car because she violently got herself in.

"You took too long" She almost yell. "When I say _right now _is _right now_" her words were harsh that it almost made me scream at her.

"My Apologize, Miss, but I'm not a punch bag so you can get rid of your problem" I said that so fast that I even realize it, but when I did I knew I was about to lose my job.

"¿What did you say?" Now I was in fear, her voice was so cold and dripping with venom I almost jump out of the car. Yes was in Ice Queen mode.

"I'm sorry Miss" I tried, but I didn't have an answer, I just drive quietly to the house. I was out of the car as fast as I could and opened the door. She got out and she was now in front of me.

"¿What do _you_ know about my problems?"

"I'm really sorry, Miss" I said again.

"You know I can fire you whenever I want, ¿right?" her words made me tremble. "Be careful when you speak to me. Me and You… we are not the same" she remind me. "And flash news, if I want you to be my punch bag, you ARE going to be one. That's why my mom's paying you, _to serve us_.


	2. Soft but defeated

Hey thanks for all the reviews and support, I really appreciate. The characters are a little different and In all the world is normal is your gay or not.

Faberry and maybe later some brittana =)

Disclaimer I dont own GLEE! wish I could.

Hope you like it and have a nice time.

* * *

><p><span>Ice Queen<span>

Chapter 2: Soft but defeated

I could slightly smell alcohol in her breathe as she talked. I had to bite my tongue to not say all the things I thought of her at the moment. She was a spoiled kid with a very important mother, my boss, so I just had to stay with my mouth shut.

"I apologize again." I said swallowing my pride, if someone had to apologize was _her._

"I don't give a shit about your apologies"

I tried not to let my anger get the best of me, in this case the worse, but she sure knew how to make it hard. I didn't want to be near her, because maybe I'd say something stupid but worth it and then I'll end with no job, so I needed to get out of her sight.

"As you wish" I said controlling the harsh tome in my voice. "Excuse me, I'm going now that my work is done for now."

I went to the kitchen, to take glass of water. I waited for the clock to strike ten, but I couldn't just wait, _she _was in my mind, I was so pissed I couldn't think. That spoiled kid was going to drive me crazy. Damn spoiled brat! Who does she thinks she is? Ok she had the money and the beauty, but for those reason she doesn't has to have the world at her feet.

* * *

><p>"Take this to my daughter" was the last thing Mrs. Fabray said to me when we got to the house that night. She gave me a small box with a red bow.<p>

I got to the _princess _room. I was about to knock on the door when I overheard someone crying in the room in front of me. I hesitated for second before I knocked again.

"Who is it?" her voice was normal, but I realized she was faking.

"Your mother wanted me to give you something." I said with my voice slightly loud so she could hear me.

I didn't get an answer. I didn't know how long I was there till the door opened. My eyes visualized a Quinn with no makeup on her face or her expensive jewelry. Her hazel eyes were red. I handed her the gift and she took it without a word. She looked so fragile. So breathtakingly fragile. Even in that moment she was beautiful.

"Are you alright?" I wanted to know. For some strange reason I felt worried about that stuck up girl.

"No" she fixed her eyes with mine and before I could say something she closed the door on my face.

I got down stairs with the imagine of her face still fresh in my head. I wondered if all the rich girls were as weird and hard to get as her.

The days passed with nothing new. It was a routine for me to get up early for school and go to class after class to later be on time to work. Pick up Ms. Fabray from school, listen her orders, insults and her bitchy attitude. Sometimes I found her with her puffy eyes making my soft side to get worried about her. It was uncontrollable and absurd, but I still felt concern. As my anxiety to know what was going on with grew, the attraction I felt for her was beyond control. I had no idea how I got in this mess. This was getting harder.

I was almost a month working in the Fabray house and it was strange I yet didn't know Mr. Fabray. When I asked my dad, he told me Mr. Fabray was a very important man with a lot of business and he often went in long travels because of it.

Due to my good salary, I could buy all the books I needed and supported my family with my siblings' studies. All was great, even If I thought my liver was about to explode with all the times I fought with Ms. Fabray. That girl really was a rebel and rude. The rudest person I've ever met! I couldn't say anything to her, I could say no to her, she was impossible. And when I tried to say something about her behavior she was ready to spat back something evil. If I was late to pick her up, she went on and on, on how stupid I was that I couldn't even do the job. It was a miracle she didn't kill me in that moment. She was the most annoying girl, a real demon, she was unbearable.

But… her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes were so deep and pure, with that she changed every thing.

That morning I was with my mind so into my finals, I was with two day with no sleep, not even for a minute. I was seated on one of the dining chairs, trying to relax my mind for a second and then back to read again. It was like 1 am approx. and my body was starting to betray me begging me to sleep for some hours, when I heard someone's steps.

"Hey Rachel" Kayla's voice was listened.

I lifted my gaze and all the sleepiness disappeared when I saw what she was wearing. A really _interesting _nightgown.

"Hey Kayla" I couldn't even hide the surprise in my voice.

"Still studding?" she asked me as got closer to me sitting on the edge of the table. My eyes went to her now bare legs. "You look tired. You should rest for a bit."

"Maybe I need someone to give me massage." I whispered as I shortened the distant between us.

A sly smile appeared on her lips as her arms went on my neck. My lips were hers with passion and need. It wasn't the first time we kissed, that's all we always did, no more. I let her know what I wanted and she said we could have a friendship. She was really excited about this _friendship. _

She pressed her body to mine and I didn't waste anytime to get her on the table. My hands went to her legs and with a moan she told me to go to her room.

I didn't need to be told twice. I needed her at the moment and I knew it wouldn't be serious. I had the opportunity to take things off my mind. My body reacted to the passion and when I finally was with her there was one thing on my mind. _Quinn. _

In that monent I knew I was in problems.

* * *

><p>I got dressed when she fell asleep. I went to the kitchen to pick up my books and go to my room to study some more. I was sure all would be easier to understand. Or that was what I thought.<p>

I was petrified when I saw the most delicate and fascinate silhouette that I've ever saw in my life. I never thought in Quinn's body that way, because her face was enough to make you go crazy, but now, she was like angel. She was so exquisite and perfect. It must have been a crime not to look at her body, the tank top she had on was like a second skin revealing her gorgeous body. Her legs were long and the pink boxer she was wearing was perfect for her. She was perfect.

My attention to her body was broken when I was in her hand a glass of water and in the other lots of pills. Scared, I took her hand and threw the pills away. She let a little cry when I touched her, which was interrupted when I got my hand to her mouth. I have never touched her, but in that moment I was so freak out I didn't have the time to think about it. I turn her body for her to see me and stopped trying to scream and struggle. Her eyes winded when she saw me and I knew she wouldn't try to scream again so I let her go.

"What were you trying to do?" I asked picking up the bottle of the pills to read it.

"It's not your business. Go away" She ordered.

"Ok. If you're not going to give me some explanations then I'll go to your mother and ask her if you're sick."

"Are you treating me?" She tried to sound tough, but I could perceive the fear in her voice.

"No. A treating comes when there's fear and I guess your mother knows about you needing to take twelve pills at the same time, so I think there won't be a problem."

She diverted her gaze from mine, giving me the answer I was afraid.

"Miss, what did you want to do?"

Her answer left me immobile. Her arms were in my waist, with a fear of me leaving her. She started to cry in my chest like she had all those feeling for so long.

I didn't realize it but my hand went to her soft and long hairs, I needed to take of her. She didn't give any reasons, no explanations. I didn't ask her either. I hugged her until her cries turned into sobs.

There she was again. The soft, vulnerable and enchanting Quinn, with her red eyes, trembling in my arms.

I adjusted myself in a chair so I could sit her in my lap and take care of her like a baby. I didn't care about the time, it could've been years, seconds, hours, but I wasn't paying attention. All I cared at the moment was the girl I had in my arms.

Having her so near me was a new experience and she made me feel different, like never before. I needed to protect this girl with everything I had, I wanted to be her knight in shining armor, even If I knew she wouldn't let me.

A deep sigh came out of her lungs. That's when I knew she needed to get to her room. She was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. I picked her up the softest way I could and headed to her room.

I let her fall softly on her ostentatious bed. I lost myself looking at her, how the dried tears had left its ways on her cheeks. How someone so beautiful would do this? With a last look I left.

* * *

><p>It was impossible try to study again. My mind was completely busy with thoughts of Quinn. Why she wanted to do such a stupid act? What was it that had her so anguished? Who was hurting her?<p>

The next day, her mask of coldness and her superior gaze had vanished from her face that afternoon. When I opened her the door of the car, she hid her face with her gorgeous hair, she didn't want to see me.

"Something is wrong with Ms. Fabray" My sister told me and my dad one morning. "She hasn't eaten at all. She has days with no food."

"Poor girl" my dad said with a worried expression. "She's so thin, I'm afraid she's going to get sick if she let this continue."

"Is always like this?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"It's been a couple months she started to behave like this." My sister answered me. "She has her temper, but she's a good person. The witch is her mother! God knows all the things she's done to her daughter."

"Brittany, you don't have to talk that way about Mrs. Judy." My dad said serious, but in her voice was the sadness.

"Is that her breakfast's tray?"

My sister just nodded.

"What are you going to do, Rachel?" my dad asked when he saw I was living with the tray in hand.

"Maybe the miss needs motivation to eat."

I headed to her room, trying to understand the impulse of taking care of her.

"Come in" Quinn said without asking who have knocked the door.

"Excuse me" I said getting in the room. I small smile was form in my face when I saw she was still in bed. When she saw my face, she got out of the bed really fast. The blonde girl stood in front of me, a few feet away from me. She was mad, but I didn't care, not at the moment anyway.

"Who the hell told you-"

"You did, miss" I was ready for her, I didn't want to let her win this time, in my mind was still the fresh imagine of her face full of sadness and hurt. "Four seconds ago."

She said nothing. I just smiled proud of myself.

"What are you doing here?" she ordered me. She walked away depriving me of her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"My dad send me to give you breakfast." I put the tray in her desk.

"I already told Brittany I wasn't hungry."

"You're going to get sick if you don't eat something" At this she looked at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow. I could feel her eyes seeing right through me.

"What? Are you going to give classes about health? You?... you're just a loser, with a stupid idea of fluffing your dreams." Her voice was cold and she knew how to hurt my ego.

"No." I almost didn't recognize my voice. I was hurt, but she needed to know that I could make it. I didn't know why, but she needed to know I wasn't another Lima loser. "This stupid loser with stupid dreams came here for the spoiled anorexic brat who is so pathetic she can't take care of herself."

"How dare you?" her voice was harsh and in her face you could the disdain.

I wasn't afraid this time, I felt satisfaction. It was time to tell her all the things I had in mind.

"I dare, because you made me."

"Listen to me, you are just a servant. You're not like me. Don't forget that." I could feel the menace and hate in every word she said. "Did you forget who I am? Did you forget that if I want you could be out of this house? I can make your life a completely hell. You won't even have a penny for you stupid career."

"I don't know, why don't you make it now? Come on, fire me." I was playing with fire but at this moment I was so mad I couldn't see straight.

"I don't do it because, first: I pity you and second: it'll be when _I _want it. When _I _say it's over. No when you wish it."

I thought for a moment to tell her off, but then I replayed what she said in my head.

"You pity me?" I said mocking her. "And here I thought you were the one who was worth pity."

I didn't saw it coming, but when I felt her hand hit in my face I knew I step the line. I wanted to give her my coldest look, my harshest words, but I couldn't. All disappear when I saw her crying.

The inexplicable sensation I had when I saw her like this came like a thunder, so strong and deep and I couldn't ignore it. It was making me sick all the power I had to not run to her and comfort her. To have in my arms and forget everything I said. I wanted to make her tears go away.

"Im sorry." I mumbled trying not to move.

I waited for her reaction, but it was hopeless. She didn't say a word.

No even hundreds of slaps could compare what I was feeling. I felt like a jerk, stupid and almost hated myself for making her cry.

The blonde beauty turned around with her back to me. I still remember the tone in her voice. Soft but defeated.

"Go away, Berry. Never get in my life again."


End file.
